Katrina
Katrina (Katie, Kat)- pegazica (na obrazku nie widać) w wieku szkolnym. Ma 7 lat. Jest troche chłopięca. Woli towarzystwo chłopaków oraz takich jak ona. Wielka fanka Spitfire. 'Wygląd' Katrina ma ciemno-turkusową sierść. Grzywę ma łososiową i wyglądem podobna do grzywy Derpy Hooves . Oczy ma czerwone. Jej znaczkiem jest piłka od piłki nożnej. 'Znaczek' Znaczkiem Katriny jest piłka od nogi. Zdobyła go niedawno wygrywając swoje pierwsze zawody. 'Charakter' Klacz jak na swój wiek jest bardzo odważna. Uwielbia się brudzić czego się nie boi. Nienawidzi wszystkiego co jest słodkie oprócz słodyczy. Lepiej dogaduje się z chłopakami, a z dziewczynami tylko takimi, które są chłopięce (więc ma tylko 3 koleżanki chłopięce). Osobowość Odwaga Katrina jak na swój wiek jest bardzo odważna. Uwielbia latać wysoko. Pewność siebie Kat jest bardzo pewna siebie. Nie jest nieśmiała. Lubi występować w miejscach publicznych. Asertywność Katie jest bardzo asertywna. Aż za bardzo. Przez to ma wiele kłopotów. Miłość do słodyczy Katrina uwielbia słodycze. Uwielbia wszystkie słodycze, ale najbardziej czekolade. Miłość do brudzenia się Katrina uwielbia się brudzić. Nie boi się tego i się dziwi innym klaczką czemu się nie lubi brudzić. Lenistwo Katrina jest bardzo leniwa. Często odpoczywa na trawie lub na chmurach. 'Historia' Katrina urodziła się na Manehattanie. Urodziła się w domu gdzie byli jej starsi bracia i ojciec. Jej mamy jednka nie było, ponieważ nie chciała 4 dziecko więc rozwiodła się z mężem i oddała mu córke pod opieke. Katrina od dziecka lubiła się bawić ze swoimi braćmi i tylko z nimi. Katie nie miała koleżanek wolała towarzystwo swoich braci. Kiedy poszła do przedszkola poznała ogiera imieniem Tornado Black. Szybko się z nim zaprzyjaźniła i zostali najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Kiedy zaczeła chodzić do pierwszej klasy poznała swoje nowe koleżanki, któe miały takie same zainteresowania jak ona. Zaprzyjaźniła się z nimi oraz z większością ogierów ze swojej klasy. Zaczeła jeździć na deskorolce, szybko nauczyła się latać oraz grać w piłke. Na swoich pierwszych zawodach jej drużyna dzięki jej wygrała bo strzeliła 4 bramki - wtedy pojawił się jej znaczek piłka od piłki nożnej. Katie była bardzo szczęśliwa ze znaczka. 'Umiejętności' Latanie Katrina lata bardzo dobrze i szybko. Jej siła skrzydeł wynosi 6.5. Granie w piłke nożną Katie wręcz uwielbia grać w piłke nożną. Jest lepsza nawet od chłopaków co sprawia, że są zazdrośni. Jeżdżenie na deskorolce Kat uwielbia jeździć na deskorolce. Uczył ją jej starszy brat. Teraz ona uczy swoje koleżanki. 'Relacje' Roger Fly - jest ojcem Katriny. Bardzo go kocha, a on ją i nie pozwolił by aby coś jej się stało. Speed Cloud - jest najstarszym bratem Katriny. Ma 16 lat. On się nią zajmował w dziecińswie. Nie wstydzi się jej. Stormy - jest drugim starszym bratem Katriny. Ma 13 lat. Lubi z nią grać w piłke nożną. Speedy - jest trzecim starszym bratem Katriny. Ma 10 lat. Bardzo ją kocha i jest o nią zazdrosny kiedy spędza czas z Tornado Black'iem. 'Zwięrzątko' 'Cytaty' ,,Mam to ubrać?!Chyba oszalałaś?!Prędzej to wyląduje w błocie niż ja tu ubiore! Katrina do jednej klaczy ze swojej klasy, która każe jej ubrać sukienke. ,,Speedy nie bądź taki zazdrosny. Katrina do swojego zazdrosnego brata. 'Ciekawostki' - Uwielbia smoki. - Nie potrafi rysować. - Jak dorośnie chciała by dołączyć do Wonderbolts. 'Galeria' Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Manehattanu Kategoria:Źrebięta Kategoria:Wymyślone kucyki